


Ineffective Stamp

by MaplesHaiku



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Turf War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplesHaiku/pseuds/MaplesHaiku
Summary: During a turf war, one inkling finds himself in a sticky situation.
Kudos: 2





	Ineffective Stamp

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a true story that happened to me in-game. I was playing as my OC, Ace, when Sean, an inkling on the opposing team and the PoV character in this one-shot, pulled out an Ultra Stamp, and well, read to find out what happens next! I was going to make this into a comic (which is why I'm able to describe his appearance well - I saved a picture of their inkling for reference), but my brain said no, so I decided to put it into written form instead. It's easier to express things that way.

Three... Two... One... GO!

The turf war had just begun, and immediately, Sean and his team started racing down towards the middle of Wahoo World, towards the rotating platform. Using his newest weapon, the fair-skinned inkling put the bristles of his Kensa Octobrush to the ground and started running, turquoise ink trailing behind him. The wind blew his short hair back, and as he dropped down to the platform below, he suddenly had an idea. He lifted the brush and adjusted his glasses, smirking. Instead of running towards the middle, he instead starting swinging his brush back and forth, quickly covering up the land around him. In an instant, his hair started to glow, and indicator that his special weapon was ready.

Sean ran up the ramp to see a platform retreating back into the ramp, removing the immediate access to the center-most part of the map. But, it was not important. The Ultra Stamp had several utilities, and while he could turn around and go a different path towards the middle, smashing everyone in his way, he could also throw the giant hammer. He paused on the platform a little bit, thinking, and a few moments later, he summoned Ultra Stamp, pulling it out from somewhere. It almost went haywire, stamping a few times on the ground, but the inkling quickly regained control of it and heaved it towards two advancing octolings. One of them just barely managed to dodge it, while he managed a direct hit on the other one.

"Booyah!" he cheered, pumping a fist.

...Or so he thought he landed a direct hit.

Turns out, it landed just in front of the other octoling. A boy started rising into the air, purple armor surrounding him. A glowing sphere had formed at his fingertips, and his teammates around him started to chant the eponymous word of the special - Booyah Bomb. It only took a second or two for the ball to reach its maximum size, and immediately he launched it at Sean, a vortex now expanding around him. He looked around, panicked, unsure what to do. His glasses fell down the bridge of his nose as he swung his head around, revealing purple eyes.

"Oh, cod, oh-" His voice cut off as he splatted, his ghost flying away back to the spawn. He eyed the octoling that had launched the Booyah Bomb. He now held a Kensa .52 Gal in his pale hands, red eyes determined. He pushed a kinked mohawk out of his face and started running towards the enemy base. Once he respawned, he scowled and started running back towards the middle.

"I'll get you!" he cried. "I better get you!"

* * *

Unfortunately, the match ended in a loss for his team. After they returned to the lobby, Sean let out a groan of frustration and started walking out of it, grabbing his friend, who was on the other team, and dragging her out with him. He muttered some curses under his breath, while the other inkling looked at him, concerned. They stopped outside the Deca Tower, and Sean pulled her towards him, now standing next to Judd.

"What's wrong?" she asked, putting a few fingers to her chin.

"That match," he grumbled. "It sucked."

"C'mon," she encouraged. "You'll win the next one!"

"No, I won't."

"Is that what one match did to you? Yeah, that guy survived your Ultra Stamp and threw a Booyah Bomb at you, but still."

"That's just the first of many incidents." He cleared his throat and continued. "I splatted him, and while he didn't splat me again, his team kept pushing into our base! And...and..." He lost his words and threw his arms down. "I don't know." He looked down at the shoes he had just bought before the match. "Maybe it's these shoes. How helpful is Special Charge Up, anyways..."

The inkling girl sighed. "Geez, you're difficult sometimes."

"What? What did you-" His eyes then noticed a new figure standing in front of him, and he squeaked in surprise. It was the octoling from the match, now in the flesh. He twirled a tentacle around his finger, a distant expression his eyes.

"Oh, the .52 Gal guy," she recognized. "Hi." He did not answer, causing her to wave a tan hand in front of his face. " _Hello_?"

The boy blinked and lowered his hand. "Oh, sorry," he apologized, rubbing his arm. He then waved and greeted, "Hello."

"...Hello," Sean grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I just wanted to say, you used that Octobrush well!" he complimented, pumping a fist. "That thing at the beginning of the match? It was pretty funny; I do not think I will forget it any time soon."

The inkling blushed, a little embarrassed, but then he replied, "Thank you." He bowed. "I just bought it. ...Though I've used other Octobrushes before this one." He blinked and shook his head. "What am I saying? That 'thing' was super embarrassing!"

"It is just a turf war match, is it not?" the octoling questioned, following up with a shrug. "You do not need to get so worked up over it."

"I..." He looked at the concrete. "I..."

"C'mon, Sean. Admit he's right." His friend winked.

"...You're right." The fair-skinned inkling sighed and rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry, I get so worked up sometimes."

"It's OK." The boy smiled. "My name is Ace. What about you?"

"Ace?" An odd name, he had to admit. "Sean," he answered. "My name's Sean."

"Let's battle again sometime," Ace offered. "Provided we encounter each other again, of course."

The two inklings laughed. "Yeah," Sean agreed. "It's a big world out there."

"Maybe we should exchange numbers," he suggested, pulling out a purple, rounded phone.

"No, thanks. I already got enough people in my contacts."

"Oh..." He frowned before starting to walk away. "Well, see you later!"

"You, too!"

After Ace left, Sean lowered his arm with a smile. Now that he had gotten his anger over the match out of his system, he felt ready for another match. He turned towards his friend and tipped his Annaki beret.

"...What?" she queried.

"What do you mean, 'what?'" he asked, grabbing his friend's hand and rushing into the lobby. "Let's go!"


End file.
